Wit's End
* 40% attack speed = * 40 magic resistance = * 40 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 5 magic resistance = * 5 'magic penetration' = ** Total Gold Value = Maximum Gold Value (Fully Stacked) = * is gold efficient, without stacks. ** Wit's End's gold efficiency is further increased by |+276.67g}} per stack, up to a maximum of gold efficiency at full stacks. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Wit's End's additional on-hit damage does not apply to structures. Strategy * is often most useful on auto-attack reliant, mixed damage dealers who deal both magic damage and physical damage, such as or , in order to both decrease the enemy's as well as deal more damage against champions with high by dealing additional magic damage. * While Wit's End is very useful when fighting against tanks with high , it can also be very useful against champions with particularly low magic resistance as well. * Wit's End is also highly useful on frequent auto-attackers against champions with high magic damage, since it can give its owner up to a total of +65 magic resistance while not sacrificing an item slot solely for a defensive item. * Wit's End is viable on bruisers and tanks who rely on their auto-attacks to deal damage, such as and , as it not only increases their damage output but also greatly bolsters their magic resistance. * Auto-attack reliant champions who lack such as often find the 40 on-hit damage roughly equivalent to having , resulting in 40 36 = value worth of "attack damage". ** In the same vein, auto-attack reliant champions who predominantly deal magic damage such as can think of the magic resistance stolen by Wit's End as magic penetration, resulting in - ( per 1 magic penetration) based upon the number of Wit's End stacks. * Wit's End is a strong counter to , as it not only provides the user an on-hit effect that ignores passive, but its magic resistance also reduces the incoming magic damage from passive. Depending on the opponent's magic resistance, Wit's End's on-hit passive can deal more damage than what reflects back. Trivia * Before an update, Wit's End gave 42 on-hit magic damage and attack speed. Considering the item's name, this was probably a reference to , where 42 is the answer to "the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything". Patch history + + + . ** + + + . ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . * Magic resist increased to 40 from 30. * Attack speed reduced to 40% from 50%. * On-hit damage reduced to 40 from 42. ;V5.16 * Total cost reduced to from . ;V5.8 * Recipe cost reduced to from . ;V4.20 * Total cost increased to from . * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. ;V4.10 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Attack speed increased to 50% from 42%. ;V3.8 * + + + = * Attack speed increased to 42% from 40%. * Basic attacks steal 5 magic resist from the target for 5 seconds, stacks up to 5 times, for a maximum of . * Basic attacks increase your magic resist by 5 for 5 seconds, stacks 4 times for maximum of ). ;V3.02 * Magic resistance increased to 25 from 20. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Magic resistance reduced to 20 from 30. ;V1.0.0.138 * Combine cost increased to from . * Total cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.118 Reworked * No longer burns mana, but still deals 42 magic damage on each hit. * New passive: attacks increase your magic resist by 5 for 5 seconds (stacks 4 times for maximum of ). * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.108 * Now damages enemies that do not have mana. * Fixed a bug where it did not interact correctly with clones. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Combine cost reduced to from . ;June 19, 2009 Patch * Recipe changed: now builds from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Recipe cost increased to from . ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Mana burn reduced to 35 from 45. * Cost increased to from . ;Alpha Week 5 * Mana per attack increased to 45 from 40, and tooltip fixed. }} References cs:Wit's End de:Ende der Weisheit es:Al Filo de la Cordura fr:Au Bout du Rouleau pl:Koniec Rozumu ru:Wit's End zh:智慧末刃 Category:Attack speed items Category:Magic resistance items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Magic penetration items